I Dream
by NikkiD
Summary: Part One to the Cell Series! Tanela is having terrible dreams... could they be dreams of the future? PG-13 for some bad language.


_**"I Dream"**_

_BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Konichi Wa Reader! Welcome! As you can very well tell this is my DBZ fan fiction. Bad news about my fan fiction site. Turns out it's going to take a while to finish it. Maybe I will be done in about a year. Hopefully! Sigh. Well, as with all of my fan fictions I tend to add my own original characters. Here, my character is Tanela, who plays as Piccolo's partner and wife. This fan fiction actually is part one to my version of the Cell Series. It takes place eight days before the DBZ crew even meets Cell. There are three stories. Story One is "I Dream", Story Two is "My Only Love" and Stories Three is "Farewell, Part One and Two", all of which are posted here on Has Strong Language. In this story you will learn quite a bit about Tanela's past and some more aspects of her odd powers. I really hope you enjoy it! Please read the other fan fictions. Arigato. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints then please email me. Later!

* * *

Dreaming...

Or was it a nightmare...

Cannot see... mist? Here? In the desert? What the hell...?

_**FLASH!**_

A picture of a being? Who?

Green skin? Piccolo! And a boy... no a man the size of a boy... Krillyn!

Why do they look so frightened?

_**FLASH!**_

A being, tall dark, with insectoid wings... Who was he? Powerful... Deadly... Must Escape...!

Who was he?

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!_

_**FLASH!**_

Piccolo! Flying to the dark being... shot down! Hurt! _Dieing!_

_ALL OF HER FRIENDS ARE DIEING!!!!_

With a gasp Tanela sat up.

Where...?

Tanela panted, gazing around, at first unsure of where she was...

Tanela's wide blue eyes studied her surroundings, her mind slowly clearing away from the fog of sleep. Home. She was home. Tanela sighed and brushed a hand across her sweaty forehead. What a nightmare!

Tanela gazed around, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal. Her long bright blue hair was loose, spilling onto the sweat-covered blankets like water. Her covers where tussled and in disarray. Tanela closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, feeling her heart shudder in relief. She was home. She was safe.

Tanela got to her feet, her long hair spilling down to her knees. Tanela glanced into the mirror, surprised to see just how long her hair has grown. It was past her knees! Tanela contemplated if she should cut it. No, her mother, if she were alive would disapprove. It was a Amazon warrior tradition to never cut the hair. Tanela sighed. She hasn't aged a day for the past seven years! She still looked not a day older then twenty, in human years anyway.

Tanela sighed again and slipped into her white cotton robe and walked out of the small bedroom and out of the capsule house that she lived in with Piccolo. Tanela focused for a moments, searching for her husband familiar ki, finding him up on the hill he often meditated on. With a _WHOOSH_ from the sliding door Tanela walked out into the night air.

Tanela walked thoughtfully, enjoying the feel of the cold grass on her bare feet. She didn't need a light to know where she was going, her steps sure as she made her way through the dark. Finally coming to a large outcrop of smooth stones that overlooked the small valley she now called home.

With a grunt Tanela sat down, breathing in, at ease. Reaching back Tanela braided her hair quietly, so used to doing this that she no longer had to even think twice about it. What an awful dream! Tanela mussed, trying to understand it. God knows it was the first nightmare she has had. For months after the battle with Freeza she has been plagued by terrible nightmares. The dreams she had in the Next Dimension after the battle with Vegeta were even worse! Again and again she saw Piccolo die in her arms...

Tanela shuddered.

As though wanting be reassured, Tanela looked up, catching a glimpse of Piccolo's cape fluttering in the night wind. Tanela breathed out, relieved and shock her head ruefully. How the years have changed them both!

It was rather hard to believe that a decade ago she was just a thief, partnered to Piccolo through circumstance. She had forced him to marry her by using the dragon balls on him, something he certainly didn't appreciate but was also envious of her devious hard headedness. She gets what she wants. Period. Just like him.

Tanela chuckled softly, remembering the priests face when she told him to marry them. Not exactly the model wedding but it did the trick! When Goku found out that she and Piccolo where married during the first attack by Garlic Jr., he damn near pissed on himself! After that, Goku's brother came to the planet... what was his name again? Tanela paused for a moment, thinking... Hmm. Oh yeas, Raditz! Like in Radish.

Still thinking Tanela numbered off the events that followed. Raditz showed up: She faced off with Raditz, giving a helping hand to Piccolo and Goku. Goku died. She trained with Kami for an entire year (boy, was that ever annoying!), Vegeta and that idiot Nappa showed up and killed everyone, she and Piccolo die (will wonders never cease?) they hang out at King Kai's place (what a waste of time!), Piccolo and her are wished back and are sent to Namek, the fight with that asshole Freeza, Goku becoming a Super Saiyan (of all things!), Freeza dies (thank God!), Tanela and everyone are sent back to earth, Garlic Jr. shows up again (the bozo!), that blue-haired kid shows up and brings back Goku...

Tanela eyes widened. That was it. Tanela shook her head, amazed. So much has changed! When she first crashed here, on this planet and stumbled out of her space pod, she hadn't remembered anything about her origins. Hell, the only thing she remembered was her damn name! And now look at her! Married! To Piccolo, of all people! Tanela laughed, if her mother could see her now she would never recognize her!

"Something funny?"

Tanela gasped and spun around, surprised but familiar with that voice. "Piccolo! You scared the bejesus outta me!"

Piccolo smiled. "Sorry. Thought I trained you better. You should have sensed me coming a long time ago."

Tanela put on a mock scowl. "In case you haven't noticed it's past midnight. I have an excuse."

Piccolo chuckled and nodded. "What's wrong? Why are you up so late? And if it has something to do with your hair..."

Tanela laughed. "No, it has nothing to do with my hair or my face or my skin. I had a nightmare."

Piccolo blinked. "So? You have had plenty of those. Why come out here?"

Tanela shrugged, now feeling kind of stupid. Why did she come out her?! "Well, it was kind of a weird dream..." Tanela said lamely.

Piccolo tilted his head. "Oh?" he asked, oddly concerned.

Tanela shrugged. "I don't know. It probably is nothing."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I remember that line." he muttered sarcastically.

"Huh?" Tanela turned to stare him in the eyes, sifting around to face him. She knew that tone of voice. Piccolo knew something. "What do you mean by that?"

Piccolo flouted up and sat cross-legged in midair, something he does often, and sighed toke his turban off. "Tanela, do you remember the fight with Raditz? Goku's brother?"

Tanela laughed, "Baka! Of course I do!" Tanela said lightly, not wanting to mention she hasn't remembered his name until five minutes ago.

"Well I remember you having a dream about him a week before he actually showed up. Said it was a nightmare, a weird one."

Tanela stared up at him, surprised. That's right! She did have a dream about Raditz just before he came to earth! But that would mean... "Are you saying I can see the future?" Tanela asked carefully.

Piccolo shrugged. "The evidence points in that direction. Do think Amazons have this power?"

Tanela put her hand on her forehead, struggling to remember. Ever since the day she crashed into earth, Tanela's past has been fuzzy. In fact, allot of memories still are vague. "I don't know... maybe. I think my mother had the power. That was why she sent me to this planet before Freeza destroyed my homeworld. She somehow knew it would happen."

Piccolo nodded. "Vegeta told me something about what he remembered about Amazons. That they were legendary and that they had odd powers over time."

Tanela nodded. "That would explain a lot." she muttered. "Well, if this dream was a vision of the future then I think we are going to be in some deep trouble. Piccolo," Tanela paused to gaze into his eyes, to express the importance of the matter. "I saw everyone dieing again!!!"

Piccolo's face turned grim. "Explain."

Tanela shook her head, confused. "I saw... a being... large, powerful... more powerful then Freeza. Much more." Tanela sighed. "I can't make it out." Tanela's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Piccolo nodded and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "Well there is only one thing you can do now then Tanela."

Tanela laid her head on his chest. "And what is that?"

"Dream." Piccolo whispered into her ears.

Tanela smiled and looked up to the dark, star-filled sky. "Dream..."

_**THE END**_

Author's Note: Please let me know you opinion on all of my stories! Good or bad! And please read the other stories that correspond with the Cell Series: "My Only Love" and "Farewell."


End file.
